


The Ace and his Lady

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Magic, Omegaverse, Royalty, meeting of Aces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Set 2 years after the Princess and the Rogue, this story focuses on the Ace of Spades and his Lady Ace.Bella Kirkland, The lady Ace of Spades is forced out of her bed because of one thing. She can't conceive an heir for the Ace. She finds herself alone in the castle but when new magic awakens within her she finds a way to come back to her bed. Yet when she uses this magic she finds herself struggling with telling the truth or letting her love go so they both can surive.





	1. Chapter 1

_ This takes place 2 years after the events of the Princess and Rouge. So, you might want to read it before reading this piece._

Bella Oxsterina-Kirkland, the Lady of Lace of Spades, was a failure, at least in her mind. The one thing that should be 2nd nature to an omega, yet she found herself unable to do it. Bella couldn’t get pregnant; she couldn’t give her mate an heir.

They had been trying so hard to have a child, but nothing worked. The servants were whispering that Lady Ace was cursed and that the ace should take one of the omegas who were able to have children. Bella wanted to yell at them to stop, that she just needed time. Yet it seemed that the other rulers of Spades seemed to have another idea.

X

_She had been walking the halls when she heard the voices of her mate along with the Jack, King and her Brother-in-law the Queen. She was going to enter the room because she thought that she was missing a meeting but before she could enter, she could make out what they were saying. _

_ “Ya want me to bed a royal omega?” the ace’s voice filled the air. _

_ “Alistair it has been two years Aru, we need an heir for the spades.” Yao the jack replied. _

_ “Dude, I know that you might not like it….” _

_ “Yer telling me to cheat on my mate!?” _

_ “Alistair you have a duty to this nation…and I have looked through the records…there have been cases where an Ace chose to bed with another other than their mate…” The queen replied. _

_ “Would be saying this if this was William or Whittney?” _

_ “We're not talking about them.” The queen’s voice was like ice. _

_ “No, yer talking about my mate, and you think I would just toss her away?!” _

_ “You’re the Ace first and will follow the orders of the king and queen of Kingdom.” It was the voice of the king. _

_ Bella waited for her mate to keep his stance and say that he wouldn’t do it. That he loved her too much to lay with another. That they will keep trying, that they would have children. _

_ “Very well.” _

_ She didn’t hear anything else over her heartbreaking. She ran away tears fowling as she headed back to the ace’s rooms. She didn’t notice that others heard her leave nor the curses from others who saw her leave. _

X

She was crying as she was picking up some items. She already told some friendly servants to get some her clothes and take to the Lady Ace’s Rooms, rooms that hadn’t been used to expect for the few months before her wedding with her mate. She wasn’t welcome in her bed, but she wouldn’t leave, she was the Lady Ace, even though it seemed it would only be in name now.

“Bella…”

She froze hearing the voice of her mate. She turned around to see the green eyes, filled with sadness, but also resolve. She looked away and sighed looking back up at him.

“You have already chosen, you chose the crown, over your mate…I get it.”

“Bella the ace needs an heir…”

“And it doesn’t have to be from me, your mate, no it has to be from some Spade omega.” She replied looking away from her mate.

“Lass…. “

“Don’t, I will leave you to this room by yourself, I’m sure you have to get ready for your new bedmate.” She replied to her body shaking.

“Wait…”

“Oh, right I almost forgot this, you probably want to give to her.” she took her ring and threw it on the bed.

She then walked to the Lady Ace’s room and ran to the bed hiding her face in the pillows. She lays there in her sadness, not caring about anything else. She heard servants at her door, but she didn’t answer them. She heard the voices of her friends seeming to want her out, but she didn’t move. Once she even though the ace had come to the door, he had left quickly.

It was only when the moon rose into the sky that the Lady Ace of Spades went out of her rooms. She headed to the kitchen and mindlessly started to make bread, something that she had done many times since she was a child. As she worked on the bead she gently hummed as she tried to dry her tears.

She put the bread in the oven and then sat down at the kitchen table her hand tracing the grain of the wood. Her hands then started to make patterns in the wood, patterns that started to glow when she wasn’t looking. The magic started to flow, and then when Bella looked down she gasped as magic started to converge into one.

“Creation magic…. but my magic is battle magic…no, it can’t be…the blood of the white Queen?!” she whispered as the magic reviled a mask with designs of stars but also the symbol of the kingdom of spades.

_The mask of hidden sight will hide your true form from everyone in sight. You shall have what you wish but say nothing to keep it._

Her heart started to beat fast, was her bloodline trying to repay for the deeds they have done. She touched the mask, which felt warm to the touch. She then took a breath as she realized what she was going to do. She would get her mate back, even if she had been someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was in her rooms; she had hidden the mask wondering if or even when she was going to use. She was even hoping she wouldn’t use it and Alistair would realize that he had made a mistake. Yet they were still a lingering doubt in her mind that he would see that.

“Lady Bella?” a voice called to her and she looked up to see Sakura, her maid, and cousin to the queen of Hearts.

“Yes, my lad…I mean Sakura.”

“You still can’t get used to calling me my first name.” the raven-haired woman replied smiling.

“I grew up in hearts, and you are the Queen’s sister.”

“Yes, though I do remember that you were raised like a child by the royal court. You, your siblings and Milo are our stars in our lives. “she replied as she sat down on the bed, and motion for the younger blond to lay down and put her head on the older woman’s lap.

“Besides, I was the won the drawling to be your royal maid.”

“I still can’t believe there was.”

“You forget, your mama is a mama bear and your sister wanted to make sure that you were treated right, I’m sure that I’m Lovi would have joined in if he wasn’t the lady Ace of Hearts…”

Bella sighed as she felt tears and her voice shake.

“At least he’s loved…” She whispered.

“Bella Oxsterina, you are loved, even if your mate is not strong enough to defend you doesn’t mean that others don’t,” Sakura replied hugging the blond close.

“I know, but I wished that he loved me as much I do him…that I could give him what he…”

“A child is a gift, and many people have taken for granted…others think its something all omegas should be able to do easily.”

Bella didn’t answer but just cried. Sakura just stayed then running her fingers through her goddaughter’s hair. She knew that the spades were right to want an heir for Ace of Spades but to allow a mated to couple to divide like this because of this need. She often wished that Bella wasn’t chosen to the Lady Ace of Spades, it had taken Bella’s mother almost 5 years before his first child and two years in between him and his sisters.

It would make sense that Bella would have the same trouble conceiving as her mother. Yet instead of waiting and trying to help her, her spade family deiced that her mate had to take another to bed. Sakura sighed; she knew that blond was hoping that her love would choose her, but Sakura had heard that a lady was being brought in a few days to lay with the Ace.

“I pray that you will find away.” She whispered to the now sleeping blond.

X

A few days later it was time for the fall celebration for Spades. Everyone was outselling wares and were all whispering about the dancing that night in the town square. The Spade royals however along with the lords and ladies of the court would have a ball which everyone enjoyed.

Bella would usually go out and visit the people but today she wasn’t feeling very well. She didn’t know why but she tried to put on a brave face for those around her. She was getting ready for the ball her dressed seemed to feel almost heavy against her.

“Milady?”

“I’m fine…do not worry Sakura.” She told her guardian.

“Your shaking…”

“I’m fine,” Bella replied smiling at Sakura.

“Okay, but I will tell the guards to keep an eye on you.”

“Sakura.”

“Do you want me to put in the note for your mother that you were stubborn?”

“No.”

“Then allow me to worry.”

Bella sighed and nodded as Sakura smiled and allowed her to go.

X

Everyone was dressed to impress when Bella got into the ballroom. All the lords and ladies were already dancing, and Bella found herself going over to the side hoping to catch a glimpse of her mate. Bella had to grab the table beside her as a dizzy spell went through her.

The lady ace took a breath and saw that everyone seemed to be whispering looking at her then at the couples on the dance floor. She followed her gaze and felt even sicker. There stood her Ace, her mate dancing, but not with or any of the omegas of his family but with an unknown woman.

The said woman was dressed in a form-fitting dress which showed the curves that the Lady Ace knew she didn’t have. Her golden hair was down and seemed to entrance everyone looking at the couple. Then Bella realized the song playing, it was from Hearts, it was for true love, dance for mates.

Bella moved away from the table the sound of glass falling to the floor as everyone looked her way. Yet Bella’s eyes were only looking at Alistair’s her mate’s, her lover’s, only to see nothing in them. Not a spark of the love that they held, she then felt tears in her eyes and only spoke the words.

“I’m sorry.” She said running away from the party.

She was in one of the hallways crying feeling week when she felt arms go around her and a voice softy talking.

“Easy, a bhean choir I’m going to take you back to your rooms.” (my lady)

“Sean…”

“Aye, I don’t know what my cousin is thinking…tá an áilleacht níos fearr ná an bhean éadomhain sin.” (your beauty outshines that shallow woman)

Bella just hummed snuggling to the young knight. Sean blushed but quickly headed to the rooms where Sakura was standing there waiting. She quickly took Bella into the room as the knight stood outside the door. A few minutes later the maid came out frowning.

“She’s getting ready to go into heat.” She replied.

Sean shivered as he nodded.

“Go get the Ace, tell him that his mate needs him.”

“What if he doesn’t come?”

“I have the plan if he doesn’t.”

“Yes, mam.”

Sakura watched as the knight left and went to her lady who was laying in her bed the covers covering her. Her hair was now loose, and she was panting. There was a quiet scent of steel and baked bread. She shook her head and went back to the door to keep watch, yet she did stop to pick up the mask that was on the mirror and waited for the knight to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean walked back into the ballroom everyone seemed to recover from his lady’s outburst. He couldn’t help but growl, he hates how easy it was for everyone to forget his lady. It might be true that his lady was having trouble to bare a child, but to have her be thrown away by not just the royal family but by her mate.

Sean then saw his cousin; the Lord Ace was still with the “lady” the royal family had chosen for him. The knight couldn’t help but think that this one was a shallow version of the beauty of his lady and couldn’t understand why his cousin would choose this woman over her. He got in between them and looked straight at the Ace.

“My lord Ace, the Lady Ace, yer mate is in heat.”

“Are you sure?” the Ace asked.

“Oui, she could be lying.” The “lady” replied.

“She’s not…”   
“You might be lying as well.”

“Shut up…”

“Enough Sean.”

“Alistair.”

Sean turned to his cousin and frowned; Alistair looked away to the floor. Sean growled and shouted at the alpha.

“So, you would choose to stay with a fling instead of the life mate. I never thought the son of Gwendolen Kirkland would fall so low.”

“You have no right…”

“NO, I have the right, my mother was born before yours, she chose to step down as you did. The mark transferred from her to your mother, and then your brother. “

Alistair didn’t say anything but didn’t move. Sean growled and turned walking away from the two. He couldn’t believe that his own cousin chose to obey the crown over his heart. If that was the case, he hoped that the Ace of Spades wouldn’t be able to have an heir, at least with the “lady” with him.

As he was walking away, he missed the Princess of Spades calling him or even following him back to the room. He only found out when Sakura bowed, and he turned and bowed also.

“Sean, Sakura you don’t need to bow. I didn’t want to think it was true…but I guess it was.”

“That your parents and uncle deiced that the Ace of Spades needed an heir, and that means to miss my lady’s heat so he can court the chosen “lady.” I hate to say this, but your parents and uncle are…”

“Hush, ears are everywhere, now princess I need you to back to the party,” Sakura replied.

“But what about Bella?” the princess asked.

“We will worry about Lady Ace. You have other things to think about, you have a wedding to plan for.”

“But…”

“Whittney, please I will tell you if anything happens,” Sean told his cousin.

“Alright.”

The brown-haired girl left leaving the two alone. Sakura then looked at Sean and gave him the mask. The red-haired man frowned as he looked at Sakura who handed him the mask she had taken from the Lady Ace’s room. 

“Ware this.”

“Why?”

“Do you want to help our lady?”

“Yes…”

“Then put this on.”

Sean looked at the mask, the designs seemed to shift from spades to the mark of the Joker kingdom. He frowned at this as the mark of Jokers combined with the mark of spades. He then looked back at Sakura who was stone-faced.

“What is this?”

“A mask created by our lady’s magic, born out of her love and sadness for losing her love.”

“Then why does it show the mark of Joker?”

“Magic is connected to blood…”

“Yes…I will wear it if only to protect my lady.”

Sakura nodded as she watched the knight put on the mask. Once the mask was on the knight was transformed into a prince. His mask was now a mixture of black and gold and so was his outfit. On his waist a sword with a hilt of black and golden trim. The last change was that his eyes were not deep gold instead of green.

“My lord,” Sakura replied.

The prince nodded then turned to the door of Lady Ace’s rooms.

“I will be back my queen, I need to talk to an Ace about the honor of a lady.”

With that, the prince then headed back to the dance. Everyone was there having fun, the prince frowned at this. How could they be happy when his lady was suffering? Spades were heartless, and they would pay for it.

When he walked through everyone stopped both in awe and fear. He didn’t care though his eyes went the Ace who was sitting by one of the windows talking the lover he was given. He walked over and drew out his sword.

“Stand up Ace of Spades, I wish to battle you for my lady’s honor.”

“Oi, just who are ye?” the Ace asked as he drew his own sword.

“As if you earned the right to know it, now let’s fight.”

The court watched as the ace and the man in black fought, a dance that dyed with blood from both parties. Until the man in black’s sword was thrown away and the Ace put his sword to his neck. The Ace smirked as the lady he was talking to stood beside him and hugged and kissed him.

“Mon chere, that was wonderful.”

“Thank you, love…”

“Very well Ace, you have chosen who’s honor you wish to keep.”

“What are ye…”

Before the Ace could finish the man in black was gone and then a cry was heard from the hallway. One servant ran into the room and shouted for all the guests to hear.

“Someone has kidnaped the Lady Ace…She’s gone.”

That’s when the Ace of Spades realized that he was one who had lost the fight. The honor of who he was supposed to be protecting was now gone. He then felt himself start to run to the rooms of the Lady ace.

Once he was in there, he could smell the scent of heat…now stale. He should have listened to his cousin, then he looked to be and saw that the covers had been removed and the window was opened. The redhead cursed but then saw the mark on the bed, a card with a joker. His mate was now in the hands of the Jokers.


End file.
